halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Point of Evil
'Point of Evil '''was one of the four scarezones that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights XIV. It was located in the Port of Entry. It centered around stilitwalkers terrorizing guests, as the tesla coil rumbled in the center. The design of the scareactors eventualy inspired the design of Fear. History and Location For their 2004 event, Universal decided to have another entry scarezone located in the Port of Entry area of the park. This one would be named Point of Evil instead of Port of Evil like the previous two years and would be heavily themed to electricity. The scarezone would be located in the Port of Entry, the entrance area to the park that is also between Marvel Super Hero Island and Seuss Landing. Website In the website, a circular symbol can be found in the patients' boxes. Clicking on the symbol takes you right back to the menu. Clicking on the box with the circular symbol shows the symbol surrounded by the icons for the haunted houses, scarezones and shows. Description ''Tension, fear and panic explode in bolts of pure hellfire across the night sky. Story Over the past 13 years, millions and millions have fallen under its irresistible allure. You've journeyed from near and far, inexplicably drawn by a monstrous dark energy that has been building, swirling into a vicious circle that surrounds the epicenter of fear. And now that power erupts in blinding explosions of electricity that flash across the night sky, pulling all toward the ultimate pinnacle of fascination and horror. Feeding on the fear of Halloween Horror Nights guests past and present, Point of Evil "reaches" out with long fingers of Hellfire lightning to drain you of the very last drop of courage and strength. See for yourself where the breaking point lies. Experience Many strange, robotlike creatures roamed the streets. Electrical devices were strewn about the streets. A banner hung saying What's your Breaking Point. At the end of the street was this huge device that emits a green laser. Next to it is a huge tesla coil that shoots electricity. Pictures Point_of_Evil.png|Point of Evil symbol Point of Evil Scaractor 1.jpg Point of Evil Scareactor 2.jpg Point of Evil Laser.jpg Point of Evil Laser 2.jpg Point of Evil Concept Art.jpg HHN POE Scareactor 8.jpg|The rest of the photos are from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. HHN POE Scareactor 7.jpg HHN POE Scareactor 6.jpg HHN POE Scareactor 5.jpg HHN POE Lights.jpg HHN POE Bright Light.jpg HHN POE Scareactor 3.jpg POE Scareactor 4.jpg HHN POE Machinary.jpg Point of Evil 9.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Point of Evil 8.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Point of Evil 7.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Point of Evil 6.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Point of Evil 5.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Point of Evil 4.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Point of Evil 3.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Point of Evil 2.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Point of Evil 1.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. POE Stiltwalkers 3.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. POE Fog.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. POE Scareactor 2.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. POE Scareactor.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. POE Stiltwalkers 2.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. POE Stiltwalkers.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Point of Evil Contraption.JPG|Image from the now defunct hauntzone.net. Point Blue Scareactor 3.JPG|Image from the now defunct hauntzone.net. Point Blue Scareactor 1.JPG|Image from the now defunct hauntzone.net. Point Black Scareactor.JPG|Image from the now defunct hauntzone.net. Point Blue Scareactor 2.JPG|Image from the now defunct hauntzone.net. POE 2004 COstume 2.jpg POE 2004 Costume.jpg Point of Evil Monstur.jpg|Image from Jeff35's Photobucket. Point of Evil Electri Man.jpg|Image from Jeff35's Photobucket. Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Original scarezones Category:Port of Entry Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando